


Who's a Good Boi?

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established triad relationship, Greg is Sweet, Multi, Mycroft is a Softie, Naughty Mycroft, Puppy Play, Soooo much fluff, Trans Male Character, cheeky boi, mentioned misgendering, non-sexual puppy play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: Theo has a bad day. Mycroft and Greg help make it better.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Who's a Good Boi?

**Author's Note:**

> It's not mentioned, but Theo is 28 in this fic. I based some of his personality on me, but it's not a self-insert. Just input some of my childishness and brattiness into this.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> (And yes I say lol out loud. lol)

Mycroft let himself into the flat after a relatively successful day, to Greg’s incessant baby talk.

  
“Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good chonky boi?”

  
“Bark!”

  
“That’s right, you are, aren’t you yes you are!!”

  
“Greg must you talk like that to Teddy all the time?” Mycroft asked as he rounded the corner into the living room.

  
Greg, crouching in front of the aforementioned Teddy, looked up at the sound of Mycroft’s voice, and said in the same baby talk,  
“But he loves it don’t you boy? Huh? Huh?”

  
Teddy rose up on his knees, front ‘paws’ on Gregs shoulders licking his face in excitement.

  
“Teddy down boy, come on yes I love you too buddy, now goes say hi to Myc” Greg pushes Teddy back onto all fours and ruffles his hair affectionately before standing up himself.

  
Teddy crawls towards Mycroft, tail wagging as he moves excitedly to greet his Myc.

  
Mycroft bends over when Teddy reaches him and scratches his ear and head, smoothly stroking down to his bare shoulders and back up to rub underneath his chin.

  
Teddy rubs his face against Mycs trousers a second before pulling back and sniffing at the air suspiciously. He frowns at Mycroft and cocks his head questioningly demanding to know why he smells of chocolate cake.

  
Mycroft sighs at the pup knowing exactly why he was frowning.

  
“I’m sorry baby, I cracked. You know chocolate cake is my weakness and the gluten-free cake we have in is just not the same. I’m sorry sweetheart.”

  
Mycroft reaches to stroke his hair again, but Teddy moves back over to Greg with a look that said ‘You won’t be touching me til you shower’.

  
Greg reaches a hand down to soothe the pup, while reaching a hand out to Myc to reasure him that all was well.

  
Mycroft grasped Greg’s hand, dropping a kiss to his knuckles in gratitude, before turning to grab a quick shower to placate the little darling.

  
Greg watched Myc leave the room absently stroking Teddy’s head, when Teddy pushed his head into his hand, demanding attention.

  
“Hey buddy, you coming back up for tea?”

  
Teddy whined at the question, but ultimately decided that he wanted to spend some time with his partners tonight, so nodded for Greg to remove his collar, gloves and tail.

  
After everything was removed Greg helped Theo to his feet and pulled him into a grounding embrace.

  
A few moments later they heard the shower stop, which Theo took as his cue to go and talk to Myc.

  
Pressing a kiss to Gregs lips, Theo made his way to the bedroom they all shared to find Mycroft emerging from the closet, clothes in hand and towel around his waist.

  
Spotting Theo coming through the door Mycroft smiled warmly and placed his clothes on the bed and beckoning Theo into a hug. With a big grin Theo threw himself into Mycroft’s arms and held on tightly.

  
Mycroft pulled back slightly to look upon the face of his young partner, caressing his plump cheek lovingly. Theo closed his eyes and pressed into his hand not unlike his puppy persona.

  
Smiling indulgently, Mycroft pressed a gentle kiss to Theo’s forehead before resting their foreheads together and gently breathing each other in after a long day apart.

  
“Good evening love, how are you?” Mycroft whispered into the space between them.

  
“Hmm, much better now that both of you are home.” Theo gave one last squeeze to Mycroft’s waist, before pulling away reluctantly.

  
“I should go help Chef Lestrade in the kitchen or he’ll have me doing the dishes later lol” Theo giggled after the last word, as he always does when he says ‘lol’.

  
“I’ll just be a moment and then I’ll join you darling.” 

  
Mycroft blows him a kiss, which Theo catches and places over his heart.

  
“See you in a min babe.” Theo skips out of the bedroom towards to kitchen, where Chef Lestrade already has pans on the stove.

  
Theo makes sure that Greg isn’t holding anything before he wraps his arms around Greg’s waist from behind.

  
Greg jumps in Theo’s arms, surprised he didn’t hear him as he’s not usually quiet when he moves, usually humming, skipping, singing or dancing. So full of life was his little love.

  
“Hey baby, didn’t hear you, everything okay?” Greg reaches down to hold Theo’s hand.

  
Theo nuzzled into Greg’s back humming contentedly.

  
“Okay sweets, tea is almost ready, can you set the table for me?”

  
“Kay, what’re we havin’?”

  
“Chicken curry and brown rice, so just put some spoons on the table darling kay?”

  
“Hmm kay. Can I wear your jumper? Please? Soft.” Theo asks while gently tugging at Greg’s jumper.

  
“Course babe, just a sec,” Greg moves out of Theo’s arms and quickly pulls his comfy jumper off, turns to hand it to him and quickly realises that Theo is still just in the underwear he was wearing while was Teddy.

  
“Jesus sweetheart, you must be cold, why didn’t you grab something in the bedroom?” Greg slips the jumper over Theo’s head.

  
Theo quickly puts his arms in and tugs it to below his bottom, where it sits comfortably above his thighs.

  
“Didn’t feel like wearing anything new and Myc’s was contaminated with cake.” Theo pouted over Myc’s betrayal of eating gluten.

  
“Oh babe, let him have a little something at the office, you know he would never bring it home” Greg pulled Theo back into his arms, softly nuzzling his dark purple hair. “Now” Greg stepped back, turned Theo towards the dining room and gave him a playful tap on his butt, “Go set the table like a good boy eh?”

  
Theo turned his head back to Greg, gave a cheeky grin and wiggle of his backside, and bounced to the dining room.

  
Greg shook his head and chuckled at the young mans antics. 

  
Turning back to finishing tea, he again felt arms wrap around his waist from behind.

  
“Hello love, how was your day?” Greg placed his hand on Mycroft’s arm, slowly moving towards his hand and bring it to his lips for a brief kiss.

  
“Hmm to paraphrase our little darling, much better now I’m home. How has your day been? How long was he Teddy today?”

  
“I’m good darling. Since I’ve been home, so since about 4 o’clock?” 

  
Mycroft frowned.

  
“What happened to bring it on do you think?”

  
“Hm, he said he had some trouble at work, but wasn’t ready to talk about it or think about it. We’ll talk to him later, before bed yeah?”

  
Mycroft sighed, squeezing Greg round the middle quickly before releasing him with a quick kiss to the top of his head.

  
“I’ll go check on him, unless you need a hand?”

  
“Nah I’m good love, go to the little one” Greg pecked Mycroft on the cheek before turning back to the food.

* * *

  
Theo finished washing his face, dabbing dry with a hand towel by the sink. He looks in the mirror, checking the scars on his chest, putting on some cream. Deeming them fine, he puts on his nightgown and returns to the bedroom, finding Mycroft and Greg settled down for bed already, Myc finishing up some emails for work and Greg sending off one last text to Sally about the case they were finalizing for court next week. Both looked up when he entered the room, smiling.

  
“Come here love.” Greg beckoned Theo over, patting the bed between him and Mycroft, pulling the duvet back.

  
Theo bounced onto the bed and crawled into his spot between the two men, snuggling beneath the plush duvet.

  
Greg pulled Theo against his side and buried his face in Theo’s fluffy hair.

  
“So love, are you ready to talk about what upset you earlier? You don’t have to, just know that we are here for you when you need us.”

Greg pressed a kiss to the top of Theo’s head and ran his hand up and down his arm.

  
Theo sighed heavily and snuggled deeper into Greg’s arm whilst also reaching out to Mycroft.

  
“I guess I should, it won’t do me any good to keep it bottled up. It’s stupid anyway, and I feel stupid for being so upset about it. 

  
“Someone at work somehow found out that I’m trans and has been using female pronouns when talking about me. It’s so disappointing that people still think that way and it’s upset me today. That’s why I needed some puppy time ‘cause you always call me ‘Good boy’ and ‘my boy’, and I just needed that reassurance that’s all.”

  
Mycroft put his phone down on the bedside table and spooned behind Theo and wrapping him in a tight hug.

  
“Oh love, I’m sorry that happened, is there anything I can do to help at work, or have you sorted it?” Greg asked dropping another kiss to the top of Theo’s head.

  
“No, it’s fine. I spoke with my boss and filed a complaint, they are dealing with it. The person doing it is being suspended without pay for two weeks, so it’s good but, thank you. I’m okay now, you two make things so much better.”

  
“I’m glad darling, now, let’s try and get some sleep, we have another day of work to get through before the weekend where we can do whatever we want, with some exceptions. I love you both so much.”

  
“Love you two too.”

  
”I love you both too, sleep well my darlings.”


End file.
